Broken
by Windfighter
Summary: Sharp pain get Emil in a sour mood and everyone gets a taste of it.
1. Chapter 1

I was in a sour mood and felt sorry for myself soooo... I deided to take it out on Emil. Sorry Emil :P

* * *

Emil was in a sour mood. He had hardly been able to sleep during the night, he started the day with yelling at Reynir, threw the breakfast at Mikkel, got into an argument with Sigrun and then got into another with Tuuri when she had tried to fix his mess. Even Lalli was keeping away from him, currently sleeping in the driver's cabin instead of the bedroom where Emil was. He had even yelled at Kitty when she had tried to play with him.

"We're heading out", Sigrun said and peeked into the room. "Stop being such a brat."

Emil made a move to cross his arms, but pain shot out from his wrist and he turned his head away from her.

"Sure thing, _mom_."

He wanted to argue, to fight, with anyone, and if Sigrun was nice enough to offer him a chance to he'd take it. She didn't continue the argument, stopped by Mikkel who grabbed her arm and motioned for her to step outside. He stopped in the door opening, looked at Emil.

"You should try to get some sleep. You didn't sleep much tonight, did you?"

"You try sleeping with someone twisting a knife into you every time you move."

"I can give you something for the pain."

Emil glared at him.

"You're just going to put me down, like you did with the cat!"

"That was a different matter, Emil. It was the only thing I could do for her."

"How do I know you won't decide it's the only thing you can do for _me_?"

"If you continue like this, I _will_."

Emil turned against the wall again.

"Just go run after our _glorious_ leader. Wouldn't wanna lose your chance to go along on a mission, would you?"

Mikkel shook his head, went outside. Emil could hear him saying something to Reynir and Tuuri, but he couldn't hear what and decided it didn't matter anyway. Sigrun and Mikkel's voices died out as they walked away from the tank and Emil pouted. As much as he didn't enjoy risking his life he still wanted to come along for the looting to prove that he actually was a valueable part of the team. Right now though... He tried to move his fingers slightly and closed his eyes as pain shot out from his wrist. Right now he wasn't.

He laid in silence, listened to Reynir and Tuuri chatting away. He thought about going up and fix the mess he had caused, because he was well-aware about what he had done wrong, but he was still too angry at the world to care. On the other hand, Emil glared at his bandaged hand, it wasn't really their fault he was out of action.

He yawned, tried to get himself in a comfortable position to sleep, but to no avail. All the time the pain was there, sharp, and after a while he just let out a scream and threw his pillow into the wall on the other side of the room. The door opened and Tuuri peeked inside.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_. I'ver never been better."

She glared at him.

"Well then, if you're so fine you should keep it down since the rest of us have work to do!"

She slammed the door shut and he glared at the door. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to not have work to do. Mikkel had told him to rest and keep his hand elevated and as much as Emil didn't trust the medic there was little else he could do. The adrenaline had kept the pain at bay the day before, but with that gone he couldn't do anything without excruciating pain. Emil glared at the ceiling, as if it was to blame for his current situation, when the door opened.

"What do you want _now_?"

The voice that answered wasn't Tuuri's and he couldn't understand what the other said. A thin hand came into view, holding a cup infront of Emil.

"Are you running Mikkel's errands now? He didn't manage to gather enough courage to kill me himself?"

Lalli still held the cup infront of Emil, and the Swede looked away.

"I'm not taking it."

Lalli didn't answer and Emil glared at him.

"Are you deaf? I'm not gonna take any posion."

Lalli moved back slightly, but still held the cup close enough for Emil to take it. Emil looked away, but Lalli still didn't leave. Emil lifted hid undamaged hand and hit the cup out of Lalli's hand, emptying the contents over the Finn. Ten seconds later he heard the door close and Lalli raising his voice at Reynir. A knot formed in Emil stomach, but he ignored it, continued staring at the wall. After a while the door opened again and the cup came into Emil's view once more.

"Take", Lalli said.

The word ordered Emil, but Lalli's voice _begged_ and Emil bit hit lip.

"No."

"Take", Lalli tried again.

" _No_."

Emil hit the cup over Lalli again. He heard Lalli's light steps leaving the room again, heard him talking to Tuuri and then he came back inside, the cup once more coming into Emil's view.

"Please", Lalli tried this time. "Will help."

Emil tried glaring at Lalli, but when he saw him all wet after the two cups Emil had thrown at him the knot in his stomach grew bigger and he looked away again.

"...Sorry. About the..."

He gestured vaguely in Lalli's direction. The bed creaked when Lalli settled down on it.

"It's okay."

Silence, but after a minute Emil settled up, held his hand out. Lalli looked it, looked at Emil and gave him the cup. Emil let out a sigh, drank it and then laid back down again. Lalli took the cup again, patted Emil's shoulder and sat in silence on the bed. Emil didn't say anything either, he kept his eyes on the wall. After about ten miutes he felt the pain subsiding, another ten minuter later it was hardly present and he yawned, closed his eyes.

"God natt", Lalli said and second after Emil was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

And here somewhere I lost track of the story and any idea I might have had about where to take it. Figured I could put it up anyway :P

* * *

Lots of noise woke Emil up. He turned to his side, buried his face into the pillow, blinked. He had a vague memory of throwing the pillow away. The mattress swayed a little, he heard the door close and then someone settled down on the bed again, pulled their fingers through Emil's hair.

"Sigrun and Mikkel", Lalli said. "Sleep good?"

Emil nodded into the pillow, yawned. Settled up. His wrist still hurt, but not as much, and he placed it in his lap, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Listen, Lalli..." Emil tried looking at Lalli, but blushed and looked into his lap instead. "I'm sorry about this morning. I don't work very well on no sleep..."

He scratched his upper arm a little and dared glance in Lalli's diraction. The Finn didn't seem to have understand Emil's words.

"Uh... I guess I should apologise to the others as well..."

Lalli got up and Emil swinged his legs over the edge of the bed, rested his damaged arm on top of the other and held it against his chest before he got up. Lalli looked at him before opening the door and headed out. Emil took a deep breath before following him. Sigrun and Mikkel looked at him as he came outside and Emil blushed, lookd at the floor.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

His voice was only a whisper and Sigrun looked away, crossed her arms over her chest.

"Someone tell the brat to talk like normal people."

Emil's blush deepened.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I..." he shook his head. "There's no excuse, I was in a sour mood and I apologise for it."

Mikkel placed a hand on his shoulder and Emil looked at the older man.

"It is okay, Emil, we understand. Are you feeling better now? Did you get any rest?"

Emil nodded.

"Lalli convinced me to drink the thing. I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"Do not worry about it. Am I allowed to take a closer look at your hand?"

Emil nodded again.

"I just need to apologise to the others first."

Sigrun hit his back and Emil flinched, closed his eyes at the pain that shot up from his wrist.

"Glad you're yourself again. Maybe I can take you along tomorrow instead of big guy there."

"We will see about that tomorrow, Sigrun", Mikkel said.

Emil hurried into the driver's cabin before the two started quibbling again and found Tuuri and Reynir there. Lalli followed him and closed the door behind them.

"Oh, it's _you_ ", Tuuri said when she saw him and Emil shivered slightly at her tone.

"Listen, Tuuri, I'm terrible sorry about earlier. I know I acted like a jerk and it was wrong of me to take my frustration out on you guys."

Her face softened and she smiled at him.

"Nothing to worry about, we understand."

Emil relaxed, smiled slightly.

"Tuuri, how do you say 'I'm sorry' in Icelandic?"

Tuuri shifted in the seat.

"Don't worry, I can explain to him."

Emil knew she thought about his current progress in Finnish and feared that he'd be about as good at Icelandic and that she just wanted to help prevent further disaster, but he shook his head.

"It'd feel better to do it myself. Please?"

" _Því miður._ But are you sure about it?"

Emil nodded, repeated the words a couple of times to get it right before turning to Reynir.

"Uh..,. Reynir, I... _Því miður._ I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Reynir laughed a little, said something in Icelandic and Emil looked at Tuuri.

"He says it's okay."

Emil smiled at them, looked at Lalli again.

"I'd try saying it to you in Finnish, but we both know I'd just butcher it."

"It's okay."

Lalli patted Emil's shoulder and Emil's smile widened. Mikkel's head peeked in and he looked at Emil.

"Are you finished with your mission now?"

Emil nodded and Mikkel placed a hand on his back to lead him back to the bedroom. Emil sank down on the bed again, kept holding his arm to keep the wrist from moving. Mikkel placed his bag next to Emil before grabbing his hand. Emil flinched, clenched his other hand in his lap. Mikkel unbandaged his hand, pressed around the wrist and Emil tried to pull it away, leading to Mikkel taking a faster grip around it and causing Emil to let out a yelp.

"I apologize, but you need to keep still. Can you move the wrist?"

Emil went pale, shook his head and Mikkel nodded.

"I did not expect you to. How about your fingers, are you able to move them?"

Emil tried, found he could move them a little without too much pain.

"A... a little."

Mikkel nodded, laid the hand in Emil's lap again and started looking in his bag.

"Your wrist is broken."

Emil wanted to protest, but Mikkel hushed him.

"I will splint it for a few days, and then when the swelling have gone down I will put a cast around it. I suggest that you do not partake in any mission at least until you have gotten the cast, preferable a little longer though. I will talk with Sigrun about it so you do not have to, is that okay?"

Emil nodded and Mikkel started wrapping his hand up again. When he was done he told Emil to get some more rest and to keep having the hand elevated. Emil laid back down, placed his hand on a blanket that laid folded beside him and closed his eyes, listened to the others as they went on with their business. Lalli came into the bedroom, sank down under Emil's bed and then the tank started driving. An hour later it stopped and yet another hour later Mikkel came inside to let Emil and Lalli know that dinner was ready.

"We're taking a few days off", Sigrun said when they came outside. "This place seems safe enough but scoutboy'll be sent out to see if there's somewhere safer."

Emil nodded and settled down in the chair Mikkel offered him. Lalli dropped a pillow in his lap before sinking down on the ground beside him and Emil blinked confusedly before placing his hand on the pillow. Mikkel gave him a bowl and he balanced it on the pillow as well. Not being able to hold the bowl made it a bit harder to spoon the food up, but he did his best. His best meant that all the others was done before him and after a while he noticed how they were all looking at him, smiling slightly.

"If you need help..." Mikkel started but Emil shook his head.

"I can do this."

"Emil, if you are having trouble no one here would look down on you for asking for help."

("Speak for yourself, big guy, I'm just watching for the entertainment.")

"No, it's just a broken wrist, I can still eat." He looked at the bowl again. "It'd be easier without all the staring though..."

He continued eating, then he thrusted the spoon a little to hard into the bowl, causing it to lose its balance. He pulled his wrapped hand away just as the food spilled over the pillow and he cursed loudly when pain shot from his wrist and he pulled it to his chest, held it with his other hand. Sigrun laughed and was quickly ordered into the tank together with Tuuri, who also had trouble holding the laughter in. Reynir got up, ready to rush to Emil's side and offer assistance, but Mikkel stopped him, waited for Emil to calm down. He crouched infront of the Swede when Emil's breathing relaxed.

"Are you okay?"

Emil started nodded, then shook his head. Mikkel took the drenched pillow from Emil's lap, waited for the younger man to explicate.

"It... hurts pretty much", Emil admitted.

"Would you accept something for it?"

Emil glanced at Lalli, then nodded.

"Were you finished eating?"

Emil shrugged.

"Do you want some more food?"

Emil shook his head and Mikkel patted his shoulder.

"You can go back inside again then, I will come with the painkiller when I have finished up out here. Okay?"

Emil nodded, got up and went inside. Sigrun waved at him when he came inside.

"Sorry I laughed at you. It looked pretty funny from where I was though."

"Yeah, I understand", Emil forced a smile.

"We're still going to take a few days off, give you time to start healing and makes it safer for the crew incase of attacks. I want you back out with me in a week though."

Emil nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem! Yo, mage-boy!" Sigrun waved at Lalli. "We need a really safe place, think you can find one?"

Lalli opened the bedroomdoor for Emil before turning to Tuuri, who quickly translated it to Finnish. Lalli nodded and Emil slipped into the bedroom, laid down on the bed again. Mikkel came inside after half an hour, gave his a cup and fifteen minutes after drinking it Emil slipped into sleep.


End file.
